reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Black Jack Gang
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Black Jack Gang The Black Jack Gang is a group of cruel and dastardly criminals and murderers that can commonly be found within the saloons on both sides of the border. The gangs roots actually began in a saloon. It was in the town of Armadillo, while Black Jack Dunlap and the Carcano Kid were enjoying a few drinks of whiskey. They decided it was time to take their criminal careers beyond basic horse theft and highway robbery and move up to bigger, better things like bank vaults. Later that night the two were still drinking and laughing over their plan when by pure luck they ran into a man named Ace Clark. Ace, or The Ace as he was commonly called, was a local card player and gunslinger who had helped Jack in the past. He was told of the job and he quickly jumped on board.. for a fair cut of course. So the planning continued on through the night, with alot of gambling, drinking and mingling with the local soiled doves in between. The next morning seemed to come quickly and the three were ready and waiting as the Wells Fargo stagecoach rolled into town. They watched patiently from an alley across the way as the men began to unload the stagecoach, then in a blink of the eye they were across the street with guns drawn. The men did not see the outlaws approach and were caught off guard by a pistol whip to the back of each of their skulls. Jack and the Kid moved inside the bank while Ace remained by the door and kept watch. At first all seemed to be moving smoothly, except for the frenzy of shouting and yelling, when suddenly a bank teller pulled a rifle from behind the counter. He fired a frantic shot at the two criminals but missed. In turn the outlaws fired back and quickly ended the life of the teller. They two men scrambled to gather up as much of the money as possible before the shots could attract any unwanted attention, but it was already to late. The two exited the building to find The Ace already in a fire fight with the town sheriff and a deputy. Together the three men laid down a hail of bullets, wounding the sheriff and killing the deputy and two random townsfolk in the fray. With speed they mounted their horses they had tied by the general store several hours earlier and made their getaway. The Black Jack Gang is a Xbox360 clan that mainly focuses towards Hardcore Free Roam, but is known for their love of Liars Dice and Poker. Joining the Black Jack Gang Requirments to join * No kids. We prefer players to be 18 years of age, or atleast close to it. * No High Power Pistols, Semi-automatic Pistols, Mauser Pistols, or Semi-Auto Shotguns used in-game. * No modding or glitching If you are interested in joining the '' Black Jack Gang '' then either contact Jack Dunlap or The Carcano Kid on Xboxlive. The Black Jack Gang Gang Leaders * Black Jack Dunlap (GamerTag: Jack Dunlap) * The Carcano Kid (GamerTag: The Carcano Kid) Gang members * The Ace (GamerTag: emmure231) * Sin Nombre (GamerTag: THCTheory69) External links Recruitment Video Category:Posses }}